


The Frog Prince

by BaraLinni



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Princess and the frog (2009) inspired, Relationship is ambiguous and not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Locke started when the frog suddenly jumped toward him, stopping at the edge of the bed and clearing its throat.“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edgar, prince of Figaro, and I have been turned into a frog”





	1. Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?

“Are you going out tonight?”

Locke glanced over his shoulder at Celes leaning against the doorframe before returning his attention to the mountain of clothes and miscellaneous fabric strewn across the room. “Whatever gave you that idea”, he murmured as he held up a shirt and a pair of trousers, threw the shirt onto a chair, picked up another shirt and threw the trousers onto the bed. He knew that she knew that he knew what she meant by ‘going out’, and so he saw little point in actually denying it.

“You know you’re bound to get caught sooner or later”, Celes reprimanded him without any real conviction.

“Yes, but today will not be that day”, Locke decided as he picked up a previously discarded shirt and studied it with dismay. “This will be my biggest hit as of yet. The estate is huge, the owner is filthy rich, there’ll be a visit from _foreign royalty,_ _and_ ”, he dropped the shirt onto the floor and turned to her to stress his point with his hands, “it’s a _masquerade._ This is literally a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, I couldn’t have planned it better myself!”

Celes looked down at her folded arms and sighed. “I realise that”. She shifted her position slightly and tucked her arms closer to herself. “Just know that I don’t want you to do this for my sake. I can get by fine on my own”.

Locke nodded. “I know that”, he said, face entirely serious, “don’t worry”. They had had this discussion enough times to have come to a mutual understanding. Neither of them was well off by any standards, and neither of them would stand having the other do anything too foolhardy just to gain an economical edge that might whip around to cut them when they least needed it.

Of course, the loophole in the phrasing ‘ _too_ foolhardy’ had been left in on purpose, and had been used to its fullest. Both Locke and Celes would argue that nothing they had done would count as _too_ foolhardy; after all, they had gotten away with it. Just as Locke fully planned on getting away from tonight’s escapade with a nice assortment of valuables to pawn off or simply trade for goods in the shadier parts of town.

“What about you?” he asked, turning the question back on Celes. “Are you going out tonight?”

Celes eyed him for a moment. “I was planning to”, she replied, and Locke smiled.

“Make sure to count your cards right and keep the rotation going. I think they’re still suspicious of you at that place up top”.

The comment earned him a quiet huff and a smirk. “That one was all luck, actually, I don’t get what had everyone so upset”.

Locke let out a short laugh before his face grew softer. “Have you tried applying to sing anywhere? Most of those casinos of yours do live music, don’t they? And there’s that one owner who has a thing for blondes; he’d hire you in a heartbeat”.

Celes’s smirk melted into a self-deprecating smile. “At this point, I think my chances are ten times better cheating at cards than singing”.

“That’s not true!” Locke immediately objected. “I keep telling you you have a wonderful voice”.

“Not wonderful enough to be worth money, in my opinion”, Celes brushed him off, causing Locke to let out an exaggerated gasp and put the back of one hand to his forehead.

“My _word,_ to have such profanity uttered by so fine vocal chords as are possessed by this _nightingale!_ ” he exclaimed and waded through discarded clothing toward Celes as he spoke. “This _Queen of the Night!_ This _enthraller_ of _hearts!_ ” As he nearly shouted the last words, he got down onto one knee in front of her and splayed his arms wide open. “ _The people_ are overjoyed to have you, and _the opera_ , should they get ahold of your _magnificence_ , would fall over themselves in order to keep _your grace!_ ”

Above him, Celes snorted and averted her eyes, but he could see that she was both amused and flattered, just according to plan. “All right”, she finally conceded, “perhaps I’ll announce my interest and appalling amount of free time to a couple casinos”. Then she pushed off the doorframe and walked into Locke’s room, stepping gingerly around the clothing. “So, a masquerade, huh”, she said and smiled at Locke. “What’re you going as?”

Locke quickly got back to his feet and struck a regal pose. “A prince!” he announced proudly, and Celes laughed.

“Figures”, she said before her smile widened. “You know, I think I’ve got just the outfit for you”.

~~

“Prince Edgar! _Prince Edgar, where hath thou gone?!_ ”

Edgar might have left his sworn bodyguard to rush along the harbour another couple of laps, had he been any lesser of a man. As it was, Cyan’s anxious cries made Edgar reluctantly pull away from the kiss he had thus far been thoroughly engrossed in, and he smiled apologetically when scarred lips chased his own.

“I’m sorry”, he murmured and turned his face so the lips met his cheek instead, “I have to go”. He pressed a chaste kiss to a larger scar that ran across the other’s jawline, closing his eyes to take in the feeling of the warm embrace, not quite willing to break it yet despite the apparent urgency.

Air puffed against his cheek as Setzer spoke in a low rumble. “Come by my casino sometime. I’ll show you the time of your life”.

Edgar smiled, more intrigued by the offer than was polite to let on. “Bold words, but can you follow up on them?”

Setzer’s arms loosened around him and he pulled back, hands lingering over Edgar’s hip bones. He cocked an eyebrow and his mouth turned into a lopsided smirk. “You’ll have to see that for yourself, darling”, he said, before swooping down into a kiss that had Edgar’s vision swimming when he pulled back again. “Blackjack is the place”, he murmured against Edgar’s lips, and with a rustling of fabric in the seaside wind, he had disappeared around the corner.

Edgar took a moment to get his bearings before he exited the narrow alleyway the two of them had occupied. Instantly, he heard someone running towards him and a relieved voice call out.

“Prince Edgar! Thank the stars that thou art not hurt!” Cyan came to a stop in front of him, panting even though he was usually in such good shape. He must have made more laps around the docks than Edgar had estimated. “Wherever hath thou been? I need hardly remind thee of the dangers of wandering off with strangers in a foreign port, do I, your Highness?”

Edgar gave him a charming smile. “I am well aware of the dangers of wandering off”, he assured him. “That’s the reason I stayed right where I was. In this alleyway, to be precise”.

Cyan gave him a look of carefully masked suspicion. “And what of strangers, your Highness? I hope no such person made off with any of thy belongings. Again”.

“Oh”, Edgar said in a flippant, disarming voice, “I’d hardly call him a stranger. As for belongings, don’t worry”. He absentmindedly flicked his tongue over his slightly swollen lips. “He got what he wanted”.

Cyan shot him a dubious look before hefting a heavy bag over his shoulder. “I shall trust thy judgment, as per usual, Highness, even as I implore thee to exert more caution in unknown areas”.

“A _wise_ piece of advice, that is”.

The sudden shrill voice coming from so close by made both Edgar and Cyan start and whip around to find the source. The source turned out to be a – to say the least – rather _eccentrically_ dressed man with his face painted like a clown’s.

“Ah, but where _are_ my manners”, the man said, his voice rising an octave on the 'are'. _Welcome_ to Jidoor”, he greeted them with an exaggerated bow that had the gigantic feather on his shoulder touching the ground, “your Highness”.

Edgar couldn't help but smile at the display. “I see you’re a man who reads the news”, he replied, but stumbled back when a finger was suddenly thrust in his face.

“Ah", said the man, "but I don’t, your Highness. _I_ ”, he cut himself off to produce a series of  dramatic hand gestures, “practice voodoo”.

Edgar tried to mask his interest, and felt himself fail. “You do?”

The man nodded with a wide smile. “I do, and a heap of other things besides”. With a flourish, he produced a deck of cards. “Tarot readings”, he said as he fanned the cards out, flipped them to one hand, and then made them disappear with a flick of the wrist. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a wooden board with letters all over it. “Seances...” He stuffed the board back whence it came before reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a bundle of small bags with different symbols on them. “Lucky charms”, he cooed before stuffing the charms into his hat, “palm readings, crystal-seeings, exorcisms, back massages, you _name_ it, I’ve got it”.

Edgar felt his deceitful mouth curve into an intrigued grin. “That’s quite the repertoire you've got there”.

The man gave another excessively low bow. “Your Highness is _most_ kind. Perhaps a reading would be appreciated? A reading of the future?”

“Perhaps it would”, Edgar agreed, and instantly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Prince Edgar, if I may”, Cyan intervened. “Thou dost remember that we art on a narrowly timed schedule, dost thou not?”

Edgar gave him a disarming smile. “I assure you I do, Cyan. Though I can’t imagine a reading could take up too much time”.

The voodoo man let out a high-pitched laugh. “Right you are, Highness, right you _are!_ Now, step in _side,_ if you will”, he offered and held open a door with an inviting flourish.

Edgar did not remember walking to get to that door, but that hardly mattered since they were where they wanted to be anyway, and he stepped inside.

The air was thick with incense and the walls were covered in heavy drapes in every conceivable colour, matching the voodoo man's outfit quite well. Almost every surface held a mirror, and those that didn't housed a myriad of dolls of different kinds.

The voodoo man sat them down on a pile of cushions at a low, round table, and then cartwheeled over to flop onto his side on the cushions across the table. “ _Now_ then”, he said and pulled out a deck of playing cards, worn from use. “Firstly, don't be put off, my _dear_ guests. I like to use my old cards to get to know new people. So let's start with the _prince,_ shall we”. He shuffled the cards, cut the deck in half, placed the top part on the bottom of the deck, and threw the cards into the air. Miraculously, all cards landed on the table, and the voodoo man eyed them with great interest.

“Ah yes”, he sighed and picked up the king of hearts, which had landed right-side up on the very top of the pile. “The eldest of two takes the crown to bear, his wayward brother the burden to spare”. As he spoke, his free hand moved over the pile, pointing out the jack of hearts, which had landed right-side up close to the edge of the table. “But though he'll have power and riches and fame”, he continued as his fingers glided over the cards to stop at the ace of spades, “he wishes sometimes he had naught to his name; to be free to make choices, with no curse of blame. Who knew that the difference would your lives dictate, when it's just a matter of minutes, _say,_ ” he pursed his lips and flipped a seemingly random card, grinning widely down at the newly turned eight of hearts, “eight”.

“There was exactly eight minutes between my birth and my brother's”, Edgar found himself saying, and he felt Cyan shift beside him.

“ _Ah!_ ” the voodoo man suddenly exclaimed and pointed a finger toward Cyan, who had looked about to speak. “Before you accuse me, let me say that I am neither spy _nor_ conman, dear knight. I know nothing, I assure you. It's the _cards_ that know”, he chuckled and flipped the king of hearts between his fingers, and his voice dropped to a low murmur. “The cards know...” He swept his thumb over the picture of the king, an unreadable expression on his face, and then his voice leapt back up to its usual pitch. “That was the past and the present, but what about the _future?_ ” He collected the cards with one sweeping motion, shuffled them and held out the deck to Edgar. “Cut the deck for me please, your Highness”.

Edgar complied and cut the deck, and the man grinned wide at the joker card that appeared.

“Well, count yourself lucky, is what I should say: a man of surprises is headed your way. Whatever he looks like, I cannot see, but I know this man”, he winked at Edgar, “will bring freedom to thee”.

Cyan scoffed loudly enough to make his chest jump. “'The appearance of a mysterious stranger'. Surely, Prince Edgar, thou art not taken in by this most common sort of treachery?”

The voodoo man, who Edgar just realised had not given them his name, didn't seem phased in the slightest by the accusation. “What you call the arts is a matter of perspective”, he said calmly as he repeated the process of shuffling the cards. “Your turn, then, Mr. Knight?” He didn't wait for confirmation before tossing the cards into the air and watching intently as they landed on the table. Immediately, his face took on an almost pleased expression.

“Oh, this is a grim tale indeed to hear, of a man who lost all he held dear”. He gestured to the queen and jack of diamonds lying right-side up beside each other, surrounded by right-side up cards; red cards on one side and black on the other. “A wife and a child in a castle of war, the sun in his sky and their little star”. He looked up and held Cyan's gaze as he tilted his head. “To figure out what he did then is not hard”.

Edgar felt Cyan tense beside him, and the man returned his gaze to the cards and continued talking.

“He sold himself off to a castle anew, too lost to think of what else he might do. He swore to the King and he swore to himself to protect the two princes”, he placed two fingers on the right-side up king and jack of hearts, “in sickness and health. Most solemn of promises too did he make...” He paused and held up the king and queen of spades and his voice lowered into a gruff murmur. “... to never a bride or a groom again take”.

Cyan's face was ghostly pale as he stared at the man, who shuffled the cards again, seemingly without a care in the world.

“ _Aaaaand_ let's not forget your _future_ ”, he reminded them cheerily, his voice once again nearing a falsetto on the stressed words as he waved the deck of cards in front of Cyan's face with an expectant smile.

Cyan watched the deck and shook his head. “I shan't”.

The man shrugged, but did not retract his hand. “Suit yourself, though you must be curious, are you not?”

Cyan's eyes flickered between the man's painted face and the cards and he hesitated for a moment longer before reaching out and carefully cutting the deck.

The man parted the deck fully and showed them the top card with hardly a glance at it himself, as if he had known which card it would be. “The king of diamonds, alone in the world”, he said before he fanned out the top three cards with a flick of the wrist, “he who longs for a family, his wish shall be heard”.

Both Cyan and Edgar stared in silence at the three cards: the king, queen and jack of diamonds.

The cards suddenly disappeared with another flick of the man's wrist and he gave a charismatic smile. “Now, I have seen your desires, and well, I don't want to brag but I _do_ practice a bit of voodoo on the side. Soooo...” he dragged out the word in a singsong way as he moved to lie on his stomach with his elbows on the table and chin in his hands, “would you happen to want some help with your fates?”

Edgar watched the man kick his feet in the air as he considered the offer. “... What would that cost us?”

“ _Oh,_ nothing much”, the man assured him. He twirled his hand and was suddenly holding a small knife more akin to a sharpened letter opener. “A sacrifice each, a hair from your heads”. He mimed pulling out a hair of his own and studied the imaginary strand clasped between his thumb and forefinger with an almost dreamy look. “A small enough price, when all's done and said”.

Edgar eyed the man, almost wishing that he were more suspicious of the offer than he truly was. “... A lock of hair and I'll be given freedom?” he questioned and pointed to Cyan. “And Cyan will be given a family?”

The man nodded and suddenly tossed the knife and caught it so that he was holding the blade, the handle pointing toward Edgar. “It's in the cards”.

Before Edgar could reach out, Cyan's hand landed on his forearm. “Prince Edgar, I must object. It is true that I vowed to take no other. How could I honour that vow and yet have a family? This is most suspect, your Highness!”

Edgar appreciated his concern, but he could not see what harm it could possibly do them. He shrugged. “For a few strands of hair, I'd say it's worth a try”. He grabbed the offered knife and cut off a lock of hair at the back of his neck, before handing the knife to Cyan.

Cyan hesitated for a moment, but finally raised his arms and cut off a piece of hair himself, placing it in the voodoo man's outstretched hand along with Edgar's hair.

The man let out a delighted chuckle and threw one arm to the side. Immediately, the already sparse lighting dimmed down until only a few small candles were left burning along the walls. The man grabbed a handful of incense sticks from a nearby shelf and held them over a candle that was suddenly stood in the middle of the table. As the sticks began to glow, he hummed an erratic melody that ended in a delighted shout when the sticks caught fire fully and thick smoke began to waft upward. He waved the torch of incense through the air in either an intricate and carefully planned or completely random pattern as he stood up.

The smoke stung Edgar's eyes and he found himself holding back a cough.

“Hear, _hear!_ ” the man shouted, but his voice sounded muffled. “Two poor souls that want different lives! I say we _give_ them what they _want!_ ”

Through the smoke, Edgar saw him fiddle with something before holding it between the tips of his finger and guide it into the fire. There was a soft screeching noise and a poof, which looked to elicit a small firework along with a delighted laugh and a bounce from the man.

“That's _right!_ ” he cackled and danced on the spot with a twirl. “They _know_ what they _want_ ” he shouted, his voice growing if possible even more shrill at his stressed words. He twirled again only to stick his arse out and give it a firm slap. “We _give_ them what they _want!_ ”

Despite the eccentric display, Edgar was finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. A gasp beside him made him turn his head sluggishly.

“Prince Edgar!” Cyan shouted as if through a fog that absorbed nearly all sound. “Your Highness, do not breathe in the smoke!”

 _A bit too late for that,_ Edgar thought as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. As he slid down to rest his head on the table, he heard the voodoo man cackling and singing as he bounced around the room, muted as if in a dream.

“ _I_ do voodoo, that I do, _woohoo!_ Does what no one other can! _Kefka_ the _voodoo man!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I rewatched Princess and the Frog and I love Edgar a Lot


	2. Hit Me Baby One More Time

So far, the plan was going swimmingly. Locke had stealthily and tidily scaled the fence, avoided the guards posted around the edges of the property, and successfully lost himself in the crowd of wealthy partygoers. He had even picked out a few marks; people with too many rings and bracelets to notice should one or two go missing.

As he mingled with the guests, he smoothly relieved a couple of his marks of some of their rather excessive jewellery, handing out polite smiles and nods all the while. For a treasure hunter, such as himself, this party was practically a banquet of opportunities, which meant that he'd have to be careful not to overdo it. Too much too quickly could have catastrophic consequences. This was a game of patience, and as far as Locke was concerned, he had all the time in the world.

After a good amount of time and acquired loot, an expectant air suddenly rushed through the crowd, leaving behind a chorus of hushed whispers that died down as a voice called out across the estate.

“Honoured guests! Let us welcome Prince Edgar of Figaro!”

Locke perked up. That was his cue. Everyone, including the guards, would be distracted by the arrival of royalty, which made this the perfect opportunity to sneak away for some real treasure hunting. Though, not just yet.

The moment when the prince stepped into the party was the main reason so many people had come – to get the chance to see and mingle with actual royalty. To disappear before such a momentous occasion would be incredibly suspicious. Delaying his disappearance was a tactical decision, and certainly not _just_ an excuse to lay eyes on a real-life prince. Locke watched as the admittedly rather handsome prince walked toward them along the garden path, flanked by an escort of guards. No, certainly not just an excuse.

Prince Edgar came to a stop in front of Owzer, the owner of the estate, and bowed. “Well met, Lord Owzer, people of Jidoor. I am indeed Prince Edgar of Figaro, and I am humbled to partake in such a splendid feast in thy fair city”, the prince spoke in an overly articulate manner. He seemed to carry himself with an air of absolute dignity, and Locke found himself oddly disappointed.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been such a... princely prince. Especially knowing the prince and he were close in age, he had thought that the guest of honour might at least not be a total bore.

The prince, oblivious to Locke internally judging him, was instantly surrounded by the richest of the richest guests, desperate to get a word or perhaps even a handshake, and Locke knew that it was now or never.

He quietly dislodged himself from the crowd and made his way into the mansion, looking for all intents and purposes like he had important business to attend to and was very much supposed to be wandering away from the party. The layout of the place was logical enough, and Locke had no problem locating Owzer's private chambers and slipping inside. He deposited his lockpicks back in his pocket and promptly got to work.

The paintings were a no-go, all of them being much larger than what Locke could possibly hide on his body, but the jewellery and knick-knacks were another story entirely. Locke judged and scrutinised, taking the ones that seemed the most valuable first and filling up with the next most valuable things. The poofy nature of his princely trousers hid the obvious bulk in his pockets, and bracelets and other smaller things were fitted through a hole and slipped inside secret compartments in the sleeves. Locke would really have to thank Celes later for letting him borrow this costume.

With his clothing filled to the brim with valuables, Locke looked around one last time to see if his skilled eyes had missed anything. In that moment, he heard a soft click, and he froze.

It couldn't be a weapon, he reasoned, or whoever had it would have either already shot him or announced their presence in order to extort him, and it did not sound like a key in a lock. Besides, it hadn't come from the door, but the window.

Slowly, he turned toward the row of windows and found one slightly ajar. Had it not been fastened right, and opened because of the wind? Or had someone else caught this golden opportunity by the tail and simply chosen a different route?

When he heard no other sounds, he carefully edged closer to the window until he could peel back the curtain to take a peek.

There was a frog on the windowsill.

Locke blinked in confusion, and then let out the nervous breath he had been holding in. “Oh hi, you scared me”, he murmured and carefully picked the frog up in order to close the window. No point in an open window drawing unwanted attention. Speaking of, how had the frog even reached a window on the top floor? “Where'd you come from?” he wondered aloud.

“Where did _you_ come from, handsome? Heaven?”

It took Locke several seconds to realise that the one who had said that was the frog. From there, however, it took him the bat of an eye to fling the frog across the room.

There was a little thump as the frog landed, barely audible over Locke's racing heart. Other than that, the room was quiet.

Just as Locke began to wonder if he had actually killed the thing, the silence was broken by the frog's voice.

“Just so you know”, it said as it climbed onto the bed Locke had thrown it over, “if you don't appreciate my flirtations, you can just tell me to stop and I'll respect your wishes. There's no need to get violent”.

Locke stared at it, too shocked to know where to even begin. “... You're a frog”.

The frog seemed to slump a bit. “An unfortunate turn of events”, it sighed, before its mouth widened into what possibly translated into a smile. “Or perhaps not, since it led me to gaze upon such a lovely...” Its voice trailed off as it seemed to really take in Locke's appearance, and its face lit up as if it had had an epiphany. “... prince”.

Locke started when the frog suddenly jumped toward him, stopping at the edge of the bed and clearing its throat. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edgar, prince of Figaro, and I have been turned into a frog”. It held up a hand in a disarming gesture. “Now, I don't have first-hand experience with this situation, but I'm sure you know the fairytale. It's quite popular in Figaro, at least”.

Locke nodded and felt his lips stretch into a disbelieving smile. “I know it. A princess kisses the frog and it turns back into a prince”.

The frog – or, apparently, Edgar – nodded. “Yes, that's it! All I need is one kiss and I'll be back to normal!”

Locke eyed him warily, seeing the direction this discussion was heading. “And you want me to do it?”

“Only if it's by your own free will”, Edgar said in an assertive voice. “I'd never force myself upon anyone. If you're not willing, I'll just have to find another, simple as that”.

Locke narrowed his eyes, his brain immediately jumping to the most obvious question. “Would there be... any kind of reward?”

Edgar smiled again and shook his head. “Not if the thought of one would sway your judgment. I don't make a habit of buying affection”.

This whole situation was just so bizarre that Locke couldn't contain a laugh. “That's an honorable sentiment, but do you really think you'd find anyone who'd kiss a frog with nothing to gain from it?”

Edgar moved his shoulders in what might have been a shrug. “Sometimes, you've just gotta have faith in humanity”. He seemed incredibly calm considering his situation; admirably so.

Locke watched the frog prince as it sat on the bed, and found himself wondering what the worst case scenario might possibly be if he agreed. “All right”, he said. “I'll do it”.

Edgar perked up, surprise evident in his voice. “You will?”

“Sure”, Locke confirmed and walked over to the bed, “I've had worse”. He leaned forward, hands on his thighs, when a thought struck him. “Does the fairytale say where you have to kiss?”

Edgar hesitated for a moment. “I can't remember”, he admitted, and Locke shrugged.

“I suppose we just go for it, then”, he concluded and leaned in, placing his lips on Edgar's in a kiss.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Locke pulled back to see Edgar's disappointed face.

“Aw. Does it have to be a princess after all? I'll have to start searching, then”.

Locke was about to tell him good luck with his search when the room suddenly lurched and he fell backwards.

It seemed like he fell for an eternity before the back of his head finally hit the floor, and he curled up and clutched at his head. Through unfocused eyes, he saw Edgar peek down at him over the edge of the bed.

“... Oh”, Edgar said. “Now this was not part of the plan”.

“What wasn't?” Locke slurred and rolled over, planting his hands on the floor to get up. Then he froze. His hands were green. He carefully looked to the side and saw his clothes pool and stretch around him like a small lake, and his brain tried desperately to make sense of what he was seeing. He was small, and he was green. Like a... “... Oh”.

There was a light thump as Edgar landed on the floor and hopped over to him. “Are you all right?”

Locke managed a small nod. Aside from his head hurting and the fact that he had apparently been turned into a frog, he wasn't feeling too bad.

“That's a relief”, Edgar sighed before his face took on a thoughtful expression. “I thought for sure that would work”.

Locke carefully touched the aching part of his head. “Maybe it's 'cause I'm not a real prince”, he suggested more to himself than anything.

Edgar's eyes widened as he fixed Locke with a surprised look. “You're not a prince?”

Locke shook his head. “I'm not. This is a masquerade party, remember?”

“Thanks to all this excitement, I didn't”, Edgar admitted with a look of remorse. “I'm sorry. I was careless, and now I've brought this upon you too”.

Locke did his best to shrug. “It can't be helped”, he said distractedly as he picked at his crumpled clothes, already thinking up a plan to get his loot out of there. He couldn't just leave everything to be found later, not after all the work he went through to get it. “Besides, it's not your fault anyway”.

Edgar's pointed silence made Locke turn back around to face him. “... Or is it?”

Edgar looked abashed as he averted his eyes. “Actually, it is. Because it just so happens that I made a deal... with a voodoo man”.

Locke could not believe what he was hearing. “... You didn't”.

By now, Edgar looked decently ashamed. “He was incredibly charismatic”, he offered as a half-hearted defense before he sighed, “although I know that's hardly an excuse”.

Locke nodded in understanding and shot Edgar a small smile. “Well, since it seems we're in this together”, he said and reached out to shake his hand, “I'm Locke”.

Edgar watched the proffered hand and a smile lit up his face as he took it. “Edgar, but you already know that. It's nice to meet you”.

“Likewise”, Locke agreed, and Edgar gave him a determined nod.

“Well then, Locke, it seems we need to find ourselves some uncrowned royalty”. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he did a gesture that was probably an attempt at snapping his fingers. “But first, we'll have to find my bodyguard. He's an esteemed member of our court, he could get us an audience and we could present our predicament simple as that!” He caught Locke's gaze, his own shining with optimism. “Where does your royal family live, anyway?”

It would be a shame to kill that optimism so quickly, but Locke knew that was a sacrifice he had to make. “... This is a republic”.

It took a second or two before Edgar's face fell. “... A republic?”

Locke nodded.

“... So no royal family?”

Locke shook his head. “None”.

Edgar stared at him for a moment longer before he sighed. “In that case, this all just got a bit more complicated”.

Locke took a deep breath and began to try gathering up his clothes with his not very impressive frog arms. “At any rate, we need to get out of-”

He was interrupted by the sound of something metal hitting the floor. They both watched silently as a lone golden ring rolled out onto the floor and came to a stop in front of Edgar.

Edgar looked back up at him, his face equal parts incredulous and amused. “... You're a thief”.

Locke was in no mood to be accused of such things by a man who had gotten himself turned into a frog. “ _Treasure hunter,_ if you would”, he corrected him and shifted his hold on the impossible amount of fabric in his arms. “And you can do what you will with that information later, but for now, I'm going to hide my things”.

Edgar laughed, which was not the reaction Locke had expected. “Oh? Do you have a lot of treasures stuffed in there?”

Locke didn't know what to make of this conversation at all, but this was hardly a situation where lying would be helpful, anyway. So, he told him the short version of the truth. “As it happens, I do, and I need the money”.

Edgar looked intrigued at his answer and raised a hand to his chin. “You know”,  he began, and Locke prepared for the upcoming suggestion of extortion, “it would be rude of me not to help a man in need”.

Locke watched in confusion as Edgar picked up the ring and held it out to him.

“Besides”, he continued, and there was mischief in his voice, “it would be rather exciting”.

Locke watched him with waning suspicion, until he finally reached out and took the ring. When Edgar just smiled brightly at him, Locke stuffed the ring back into a pocket and chanced a smile of his own. “You know, you're not who I thought you were”.

Edgar tilted his head and shot him a wink. “Neither are you, but I'm always up for surprises”.

Locke shook his head. “No, I mean...” He thought of how to phrase it more gently, but finally figured it'd be easier to just be honest. “I thought you were just some prissy, uptight bore”.

Edgar let out a surprised laugh that made his eyes shine with mirth. “Now _those_ are some rumors I would rather not have precede me, because I am none of those things”. He looked around at Locke's clothes and his tone turned more serious. “But first things first: how do we get all of this out of here, and where do we hide it?”

“I have hiding spots”, Locke answered while he quickly considered the layout of the place and their current capabilities. The mansion itself was surrounded by trees, the branches of which were too thin to hold a person, so he had taken them out of the equation as he planned the hit. But a frog was much, much lighter than a person, even while dragging a load of loot. Locke felt himself begin to smile. “How good are you at climbing?”

Edgar cocked his head with a grin. “I got up here, didn't I?”

Locke nodded, his face probably taking on a grin similar to Edgar's. “All right, then listen closely”.


	3. She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain

_I wonder if frogs sweat,_ Locke found himself thinking as they hauled the remainder of his treasure past the edge of town. He had a couple of hiding spots in the forest at the foot of the mountain range, in addition to the ones he had all over town. A clever hen doesn’t keep all her eggs in the same basket, after all.

That being said, lugging around everything and dividing it up among the hiding spots had been a much more tiring affair than usual, mostly due to the fact that he was a frog. He was surprised that Edgar was still hanging on, being a prince and all. Or was it narrow-minded of him to think that?

“What do you do?” he asked and tugged his treasure over a protruding root. “Like, in your spare time”.

Edgar tugged the part of the treasure he was carrying over that same root. “I tinker with machines”.

Huh. Locke hadn’t expected that. “Like, repair them?”

Edgar shrugged. “Repair, upgrade, build, combine, anything”.

“Is that the regular pastime for princes in Figaro or are you an exception?” Locke asked as he rounded a big rock and looked up at the surrounding trees. _Third to the right,_ he reminded himself and hopped toward the tree in question.

Edgar laughed. “I wouldn’t think I’m the only one, since our whole castle is a machine”.

Locke halted right before another jump and whipped around to stare at Edgar. “... You’re kidding me”.

Edgar smiled brightly. “It’s true. The castle was built so that in times of war, it could sink into the sand and disappear. It can move beneath the sand, too”. He laughed again and put a finger to his mouth. “Of course, this is all strictly confidential. A secret known only to the royal family and their court”.

“Is it now?” Locke finally reached the right tree and carefully peeled away a piece of bark at the base of the trunk, revealing a small hole. “Am I in danger, then?” he asked and turned to face Edgar with a teasing smile.

Edgar hummed and pursed his frog lips in thought. “You might be”, he began and cocked an eyebrow at Locke, “unless you were to swear your allegiance to the royal house of Figaro, of course”. He finished with a wink, and Locke huffed a laugh.

“I might as well”, he thought aloud while he stuffed the hollow tree trunk with treasure. ”I’ve lived this long with no specific allegiance to anyone. Might be a nice change of pace. Hand me the rest, would you?” He took the bundle of fabric that Edgar offered to him and stuffed the whole thing in along with the loot before putting the piece of bark back to cover the opening. “All done”, he noted happily and smiled at Edgar. “Thanks for your help”.

Edgar smiled back and was suddenly almost knocked off his feet when the ground shook and something big landed next to him.

They both looked up at the feral-looking child that sat crouched on the ground, watching them closely. “Uwaooo”, the child whined, and Edgar and Locke shared a look.

“Okay”, Locke whispered, “maybe if we just stay still-”

The child let out a delighted gasp and flopped onto their stomach, their face close enough that Locke could feel their breath wafting over him.

“Or maybe”, Locke amended, “we should back-”

He was interrupted when the child suddenly grabbed them both and lifted them into the air at an alarming speed.

The child held them up to his face and grinned. “Gau take”.

Realising that struggling against the child’s grip was futile, Locke tilted his head. “Gau? Is that your name?”

The child nodded.

Locke gave them his most patient smile and spoke slowly and clearly. “Hi, Gau. I’m Locke and this is Edgar, and we’re in a hurry. Could you put us down, please?”

Gau seemed to think it over before shaking their head. “Gau take. Gau show”.

In Gau’s other hand, Edgar tilted his head. “Show whom?”

Gau didn’t answer, and instead broke into a run at neckbreaking speed through the forest and toward the mountainside, leaving Locke and Edgar clinging onto his hands for dear life. When they reached the mountain, Gau jumped up onto a series of boulders without even slowing down, and then continued along a barely visible path that curved around the mountain. The path suddenly disappeared, and Gau turned away from the mountainside and jumped out into thin air. “Uwaoooooooo!”

Locke was too shocked and scared to even scream, and he guessed the same went for Edgar, who also remained silent in Gau’s other hand.

When they landed, Gau fell forward into a somersault, from which they smoothly transitioned back into running before Locke had even come to terms with the fact that he was still alive.

Gau finally slowed down when they reached a small gathering of trees in a deep valley between two mountains. As they got closer, they saw a small wooden cottage with a grass-covered roof nestled between the trees.

Gau marched up to the cottage and threw open the door with a huge smile. “Gau show!” they exclaimed and walked into the single room with their hands outstretched.

The cottage’s only occupant, a young woman sitting cross-legged on the floor, looked up from the moogle she was petting with a smile. “Welcome back, Gau. What have you found?”

Gau excitedly walked closer and held out Locke and Edgar for the woman to see.

“Oh, frogs, how lovely!” she said as the moogle climbed off her lap and trudged toward the far corner of the cottage.

Gau looked down at their hands. “Frog”, they repeated, and the woman’s smile widened.

“That’s right, Gau. They’re frogs”.

“Actually, fair lady, we’re humans”.

The woman’s eyes widened as she looked down at Edgar. “Oh, excuse me”, she said and caught Gau’s gaze again as she placed a gentle hand on their shoulder. “You did a great job bringing them to me, Gau. Now, do you want to put them down on the floor? Carefully?”

Gau nodded and gently lowered Locke and Edgar to the floor and let them go.

Edgar immediately bowed. “I see that even your radiant beauty is no match for your kindness”, he said before straightening his back again. “I am Edgar, prince of Figaro, and I have regretfully gotten myself and my friend Locke here turned into frogs”.

The woman nodded. “I’m Terra, and you’ve already met Gau”, she said as Gau bounded over on all fours to the door and disappeared outside. “Turned into frogs, you say”, she repeated with a thoughtful expression. “How did that happen?”

“He made a deal with a voodoo man”, Locke supplied helpfully, and Terra fixed Edgar with the look of a parent scolding their child.

“That was unwise, Edgar, prince of Figaro. Voodoo is not something that should be trifled with”.

Edgar averted his eyes in shame. “I’ve come to realise, yes”.

Terra’s face returned to a soft smile and she nodded. “As long as you’ve learned your lesson”.

During the silence that followed, Locke looked around the little cottage. The walls were covered in shelves filled with bottles in different colours and sizes, and small bundles of herbs were tied to racks in the ceiling. It all gave off a sort of mysterious feeling, and Locke couldn’t help but ask.

“You wouldn’t happen to practice voodoo too, would you?”

Terra looked perplexed for a second. “Voodoo? Goodness no”, she said with a small laugh. “No, just plain old regular magic suits me just fine”.

That made both Locke and Edgar perk up. “Magic?”

Terra waved a hand dismissively. “Nothing grand, I assure you. I help, and I heal. Nothing more”.

Edgar moved closer to her with interest. “Then, could you help us?”

Terra gave him a sad smile. “I’m afraid not. The spell cast on you is incredibly strong, I can feel it”. She sighed and shook her head. “I couldn’t break it if I tried”.

Both Edgar and Locke slumped at the news, although they tried their best to not look entirely dejected.

“Well”, Edgar said with a small smile, “thank you for your honesty”.

Terra smiled back. “I rather think I don’t have to tell you how to break the spell, do I?” she said with a pointed look between them. “It will work, as long as you’re kissed by one of royal birth who hasn’t yet claimed the throne”.

“Just like the fairytale?” Locke asked, half kidding.

Terra, however, nodded in complete seriousness. “There’s a lot of truth to old stories”, she said and tilted her head when they all heard a muffled ‘uwaooo’ from outside. “It looks like Gau’s coming back. They can take you back to Jidoor”.

The reminder of Gau made Locke’s eyes sweep over Terra. She carried herself like an adult, but she looked much too young to be a mother. He decided to hazard a more flattering guess. “Are you Gau’s sister?”

Terra looked back at him with a confused expression. “What? Oh no, Gau just comes to visit me sometimes”.

In that moment, Gau came rushing back into the cottage and held out a handful of plants for Terra, who accepted them graciously.

“Thank you”, she said, and Gau responded with a huge grin. Terra gestured to Edgar and Locke. “Gau, do you want to take our friends back to where you found them?”

Gau tilted their head and looked between Terra and Edgar and Locke before nodding. They immediately grabbed Edgar and held him up high. “Mister Prince!” they exclaimed and grabbed Locke. “Other friend!”

“Oh, I don’t get a Mister?” Locke joked before fearfully grabbing onto Gau’s hand as he was jostled terribly.

“Gau take!” Gau nodded eagerly. “Gau found!” They turned and began to walk, and Locke looked back over his shoulder at Terra, who smiled.

“Take care”, she called after them, “Locke Cole and Edgar Roni Figaro”.

Locke and Edgar had just enough time to share a look before Gau started to run.


	4. I'm Searching For A Man All Across Japan

Edgar watched out for oncoming traffic before they crossed a road. “I think the best thing to do now would be to find Cyan”.

Locke hummed in agreement. “Your bodyguard, right? Any idea of where he might be?”

Edgar shook his head. “Wherever he feels he's doing his duty. Which would usually be...”

“By your side?” Locke suggested as he began to climb a stone railing.

Edgar nodded and climbed up behind him. “In other words, he'll be out looking for me”.

“Which means we could all end up running in circles and missing each other”, Locke surmised as they reached the top.

“Unfortunately-”

“Look, grandpa, frogs!”

Their conversation was cut short by the new voice. A young girl came bouncing along the road, pointing at Edgar and Locke with one hand while she clutched something to her chest with the other.

An old man, presumably her grandpa, walked behind her. “Indeed they are”, he agreed with a smile.

“I want to paint them!” the girl said and sat down cross-legged on the ground.

“All right, I'll go in on my own, then”, her grandpa agreed and walked inside a small shop. Locke could, however, see him peeking back outside through the shop window, keeping an eye on the girl.

The girl hummed a soothing melody as she put the thing she’d been holding in her lap, which turned out to be a small canvas and a brush, but no paint, curiously enough. She looked Locke and Edgar over closely before looking down at the canvas and moving her brush across it with a look of concentration on her face.

As she painted, her smile slowly turned into a puzzled look and her humming trailed off. After a while, she stopped painting and looked between the canvas and Edgar and Locke, who were trying to act like convincing frogs by keeping incredibly still. “It’s done now. Do you want to see?” she asked and turned the canvas around.

Locke had to prevent himself from giving Edgar a shocked look.

The girl was holding a picture of Locke and Edgar, as humans.

“I don’t know why that happened”, the girl said and scratched at her chin with the hand holding the brush, getting a splotch of paint on her cheek in the process. Then her eyes widened and she let out a delighted gasp before leaning closer to whisper, “Hey, frogs. Are you really princes?”

Locke and Edgar were saved from answering by the return of the old man, as the girl immediately jumped to her feet and showed him her painting.

“Grandpa, look, those frogs are princes!” she exclaimed, and her grandpa chuckled.

“Really? Too bad you’re not a princess then, or you could’ve turned them back into humans”.

The girl nodded in thoughtful agreement. “Too bad”, she repeated, before her head snapped up at the sound of barking. “That’s Interceptor!” She laughed and took off at a run toward the sound, clutching her canvas and brush tightly. “Interceptor, wait for me!”

Locke watched her disappear, and it took him a moment to realise that her grandpa was still standing in front of them.

The old man watched them closely before he leaned closer. “That’s a mighty powerful spell you’re under, boys. Spells like that can have dire consequences if left unbroken for too long”. He chuckled again and straightened back up. “Well, best of luck”, he told them with a nod and walked off toward where the girl had disappeared.

Locke watched him go, unsettled by his warning. “... Are we on a time limit?”

Edgar nodded. “Seems that way. Which means we’d better hurry”, he concluded and looked around at the surrounding buildings. “Now if only I knew where Cyan went so I'd know where to start looking...”

Locke shrugged. Sometimes, it helped to start with the obvious. “Where'd you last see him?”

“At the voodoo man's shop”, Edgar answered with a sigh. “We fell asleep and when I woke up, I was a frog and I couldn't find my way back there. It was like it never existed”.

Locke froze mid-nod and frowned. “Wait a second. When did this happen?”

Edgar seemed confused by the question. “Earlier today”, he said, and then frowned and looked up at the rising sun. “Or yesterday, it seems. We had barely arrived in town”.

Locke shook his head. “But you were at the party”.

Edgar gave him a disbelieving look. “I know, that’s where we met”.

Locke shook his head harder. “No, I mean, I saw you! You came walking up the path and started talking politics with the guests!” He went still as a thought struck him. “You don't think the voodoo man stole your appearance and went to the party, do you?”

Edgar hummed, thinking it over. “Perhaps. How did he act?”

“I didn't see much”, Locke admitted with a shrug. “He was incredibly uptight and boring, so I left. And then I met you”.

Edgar looked deep in thought. “Huh... Well, the voodoo man was certainly not uptigh-t...” He trailed off and his face morphed into a look of horrified realisation. “It's Cyan”. He turned to Locke, staring at him in disbelief. “Cyan's got my appearance”.

Locke wasn’t sure he was following Edgar’s logic. “But why would he be at the party?”

“To protect my reputation”, Edgar sighed. “And perhaps he hoped I'd find my way there”.

“But he didn't see you”, Locke reminded him, “so where is he now? Would he stay there and hope you turn up?”

Edgar shook his head. “He wouldn't, not when there's a risk I might be hurt”. He sighed and looked out over the buildings again. “He'll be combing the town for any trace of me as we speak”.

Locke followed Edgar’s gaze as a plan formed in his mind. “So the best thing for us to do... would be to give him a trace to follow”.

Edgar perked up and turned toward him. “Make a commotion”.

Locke smiled. “Something he'd be bound to notice”.

Edgar grinned. “And I know just the place”.

~~

Locke took in the gaudy facade of the Blackjack casino and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure this is the place?”

“Definitely”, Edgar answered as he began struggling to get the door open. “I know the owner. Or, well, we shared a rather beautiful moment once. Namely, yesterday”.

Locke thought of Edgar's blonde hair and nodded. “I can see that”. He watched Edgar for another second before he joined him in his struggle, and together they managed to open the door enough to slip inside.

The inside of the casino was just as gaudily decorated as the outside – if not more – and it was crowded, even this early in the morning. Locke got the impression that most patrons had been there all night.

They easily spotted Setzer from across the room. He was playing darts, and his elaborate and over the top techniques had drawn quite the crowd.

They started to make their way over when they heard the sound of the door opening and someone strode past them.

The person strode right up to Setzer, who smiled delightedly at the newcomer.

“Well, if it isn't the lady luck herself”, he greeted them with a bow. “Here to relieve me of my fortune in more ways than one, I presume”.

“Actually”, the person said, and Locke instantly recognised their voice, “I'm here about a job”.

Setzer gave her a charming smile and waved at the crowd to disperse. “I wasn't aware I was hiring”, he said and leaned against the railing that separated the darts area from the rest of the room. “Please, do tell me more”.

Celes tossed her hair and straightened her back. “I'm looking for a job as a singer”.

Setzer cocked an eyebrow with an intrigued look. “Let's talk in my office”, he offered and pushed off the railing.

Locke hurried after them as Setzer led Celes toward a door at the back of the room, but he didn't make it before the door had shut behind them. Disappointed, he put his hand up against the door and sighed deeply. “Fuck”.

Behind him, Edgar shrugged. “It's all right, we'll just have to wait”.

“But I really wanted to hear her audition...” Locke moaned before he saw the confused look on Edgar's face and realised that an explanation was needed. “She's my friend and an amazing singer. I've been trying to convince her to try singing for a living for a long time”.

Edgar nodded in understanding. “And you wanted to be part of it, now that she's finally doing it”. Then, he tilted his head. “Wait, do you hear that?”

It was a tad muted, but they could hear Celes's voice through the door, uncertain at first but quickly gaining strength and a confidence that Locke recognised from when Celes would sing around the house when she thought no one could hear her.

Once Celes's singing stopped, Edgar let out an impressed whistle. “Incredible. Forget casinos, that voice is worthy of the opera, at the very least”.

Locke nodded excitedly. “That's what I've been telling her!”

They heard muffled voices and steps, and quickly jumped out of the way before the door opened and Celes walked outside, her smile small but radiant.

Locke smiled brightly. _She got the job!_

The door started to swing shut again and Edgar gave him a nudge. “Come on”, he urged him and they hopped into the office, where Setzer was leaning back in a chair with his feet on the desk.

He looked over toward the door, and his gaze landed on Locke and Edgar. “Hello”, he said, voice filled with amusement, “how'd you get in here?”

Edgar shot him a teasing smile. “You could say I know the owner”.

Setzer's face went completely blank. After a long moment, he removed his feet from the desk and leaned forward. “... Edgar?”

“That would be me”, Edgar confirmed and hopped closer. “I'm glad you remember me”.

Setzer shot him an almost lewd smirk. “Oh, I remember you perfectly”, he said and looked the two of them over. “So what's with the new look? The masquerade party was yesterday, I believe”.

Edgard made a face. “I made a deal with a voodoo man who turned me into a frog. When Locke here tried to help me, he got turned into a frog, too. And my bodyguard apparently looks like me now”.

Setzer blinked. “You know...” He shook his head and laughed. “That's actually crazy enough that I believe you”.

Edgar smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you. So, you wouldn't happen to know of any princes wandering around, would you?”

Setzer leaned his chin onto his hand. “Can't say I've heard of any”.

Edgar considered this information and tilted his head. “He's laying low”.

Setzer nodded. “Smart move in his position, I'd say”.

“And that's where we come in”, Locke said as he hopped closer. “If he won't draw attention to himself, we'll have to do it instead”.

Setzer let out a loud laugh and leaned further into his hand. “I like the way you think, _Locke_ ”, he said, the name rolling off his tongue in a way that made Locke wonder if frogs could blush visibly. Then he stood up from his chair with a huge smile. “I'm in. I'll help you make the biggest spectacle Jidoor has ever seen. A party to remember, to honour the arrival of the fair prince of Figaro”. As he spoke, he walked around the desk. “One might even call it...” He gave an elegant bow and flashed them a grin. “... the time of your lives”.


	5. Hey, Witch Doctor, Give Us the Magic Words

Locke had formally known Setzer for at most a couple hours, but he was quickly realising that he was a man of his word and that he really knew how to host a party. It was a shame Locke couldn't really enjoy it to its fullest, being a frog and all. Besides, they had business to attend to.

Setzer was sipping a glass of wine, his eyes on the door, when a hooded figure walked in.

Edgar immediately straightened up in his spot on Setzer's shoulder. “That's him! He's still wearing his own clothes!”

Setzer nodded and swept the contents of his glass in one swig. “Then I say we go greet him”. He sauntered over confidently to the figure, who looked incredibly uncomfortable and out of place in the loose atmosphere. “Hello there, Cyan”.

Cyan started and looked up, wide eyes barely visible beneath the hood. “How doth thou-”

“Let's just say I know more than you'd think”, Setzer smiled and gestured back toward the front door. “Would you care for a chat?”

Cyan eyed him warily but still followed him outside, where Setzer carefully lifted Edgar and Locke off his shoulders and placed them on the windowsill.

“Take it away, Edgar”, he said, and Cyan frowned in confusion.

Edgar nodded in thanks and hopped forward. “Cyan”, he said, and Cyan's face went deathly pale, “it's me”.

Cyan stared at him blankly. “... Prince Edgar?”

Edgar smiled. “The one and only”.

Cyan went down on one knee in front of him. He looked like he was barely breathing. “I... I have looked everywhere for thee. Where hath thou been?”

“I've met a new friend, had my picture painted and met a woodland witch”, Edgar answered easily.

Cyan made a strange, choked sound and shook his head. “Please do not jest, your Highness”, he said in a weak voice, “I haven't the strength. When I could not find thee, I-” His voice cracked and he quickly raised a hand to wipe at his eyes. “I swore an oath to protect thee...”

“And you have. Splendidly”, Edgar assured him. “We're all in this situation because of me, and I can hardly expect you to protect me from myself”.

Cyan wiped at his eyes again and shook his head. “Thy kindness is appreciated but undeserved”.

Edgar let out a defeated sigh. “Then, what would you have me do to prove that I mean it?”

Cyan shook his head again. “Thou need not do a thing. It is I who ought to repay thee for my negligence”.

Edgar watched his own face set in a determined frown, and his mouth twitched into a small smile. “You're not going to let this go, are you”. He sighed again, heavier, before his eyes lit up. “In that case, I have a task for you. Help us break the spell and all will be as it was”.

Cyan bowed his head. “Thou art most kind to one who hath failed thee so thoroughly. What is it thou require me to do?”

Edgar’s answer was interrupted by a shrill voice.

“Aaaw, now ain't this just a _touching_ reunion”.

Everyone’s eyes darted around until they landed on the voodoo man, lying on his stomach on a small stack of barrels beside them.

He smiled and wiggled his fingers in a wave. “Hellooo, Kefka here~” Then his smile turned into a pout. “But what's this I hear 'bout breaking my spell? Were you not satisfied with the arrangement, dear prince?”

Edgar narrowed his eyes at him. “We never agreed to this, Kefka”.

Kefka cackled and wagged finger. “Oh, but you _did,_ your Highness, it was all in the contract, remember? ‘A sacrifice each’, I said it _loud_ and clear”.

Edgar thought back, trying to remember exactly what Kefka had said. _‘A sacrifice each, a hair from your heads’._ But he had never actually said that the hair was the sacrifice. Edgar almost sneered. “... So you did, you sneaky worm”.

Kefka let out a high-pitched giggle. “I thought it was rather clever, myself”.

Edgar straightened his back as much as his frog body would let him. “What is it that you want from us?”

Kefka kicked his feet in the air and hummed. “Entertainment, mainly. I'm saving world destruction and domination for my retirement”, he said with a wink. “I hear that's when people get the most bored”.

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. “I had my suspicions before, but you really are a madman, aren't you”.

Kefka writhed on the barrels. “ _Ah,_ your _Highness_ ”, he gasped and fanned his face. “You flatter me”.

That seemed to be the last straw for Cyan, who quite literally put his foot down. “Cease this ridicule at once, knave!”

Kefka looked at him like he hadn’t even noticed him before then. “Oh my, if it isn't Mr. Knight”. He tilted his head with a wide grin. “Tell me, how's princedom been treatin' ya?”

Cyan glowered at him. “About as well as a dagger through the heart”.

Kefka laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “All right, all right, no need to get dramatic”.

Cyan squared his shoulders and pulled himself up to his full height, a dangerous look in his eyes. “I am through with this farce. Release us from this spell, or I shall put my sword to use!”

“Oh, but that’s just it, dear knight”, Kefka said and leaned his head in his hands. “I can't”.

Cyan looked crestfallen. “... Thou cannot?”

Kefka smiled. “I cannot”. He rolled over onto his back, watching them upside-down as he elaborated. “Y'see, that's the deal with voodoo. You can't just go around changing your mind all the time. It doesn’t work like that”. He watched them quietly for a moment before grinning. “But y'know what”, he said and rolled back onto his stomach and steepled his fingers together, “I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you one last reading, free of charge”.

Edgar glared at him. “Keep your readings, you've caused enough trouble”.

“ _Ah,_ but I have a feeling you'll want to hear this one”, Kefka said, undeterred. He flicked his wrist and was suddenly holding a worn deck of cards that he began to shuffle. Then he slid forward so that his arms could reach the ground, and tossed the cards into the air.

When they landed, he gave a delighted giggle. “Oh, this is a pleasant surprise”, he cooed and picked up the jack of hearts, which had landed right-side up. He threw a quick glance at the rest of the cards and his grin grew impossibly wide as he waved the jack at Edgar. “Well look who it is, it's your brother dear. High in the clouds, but still quite near”. He giggled again and gathered the cards in one smooth motion. “The life of a wanderer treated him well, 'til he lost his footing and _down he fell_ ”, he said before he backflipped out of sight with a whoop that turned into a cackle. Almost immediately, he peeked up over the barrels from the far side. “Perhaps if you're lucky, you'll see him in hell”, he finished before he ducked down out of sight once more.

“Wait!” Edgar jumped from the windowsill and hurried around the barrels, the others following closely.

But once they reached the spot where he had fallen, Kefka was nowhere to be seen.

“What does that mean?” Edgar shouted at the emptiness. “Tell me what it means!” When there was no answer, he whipped around, his face set with determination. “Sabin's in danger”.

Cyan nodded, removing his hand from the hilt of his sword. “Yes, but where is he?”

“'High in the clouds', but still near?” Setzer repeated thoughtfully. “But does he mean it figuratively or literally?”

Locke tilted his head. “And if he meant it literally, where-” He cut himself off as it hit him. “... The mountains”.

Edgar heaved a heavy sigh. “Alone on a mountain. That's just like him”.

Cyan straightened his back. “Then we must make haste!”

Setzer nodded. “You’re right. This is a rescue mission”. He lifted Edgar and Locke onto his shoulders and pointed dramatically to the north. “To the mountains!”

“To save prince Sabin!” Cyan exclaimed and charged northward, and Setzer followed him with his two passengers.

And that was the sight that Celes, who had returned to the neighbourhood to try her luck at another casino, was subjected to; a knight in full armor being chased by her new boss, who also had a frog perched on each shoulder.

Now, Celes wasn't one to pry into other people's business, she reminded herself as she gave chase to the odd progression. _But this I've_ got _to see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to realise that Kefka is incredibly fun to write


	6. Holding On For a Hero

“Okay, now we’re here”, Locke stated as they stood at the foot of the mountains. “But we don’t know where _he_ is”.

Setzer hummed and lowered Locke and Edgar to the ground. “This is a big mountain range. It’d take us days to search the whole thing on foot, even if two of us weren’t frogs”.

Cyan hung his head, looking dejected. “And chances are slim that there would have been anyone out here to have seen him”.

Out of the corner of his eye, Locke saw Edgar reach the same solution to their problem as him, and they shared an elated look. “Gau!”

Setzer blinked. “What now?”

The chance that Gau would be within earshot was admittedly also slim, but it was worth a shot. After all, Locke could think of no one else who seemed to know these mountains that well.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. “Gau! Are you here? We need your help!”

His shout was met with silence.

Then a twig snapped, and another, and suddenly something leapt out from behind some bushes, making Cyan and Setzer stumble back with surprise.

“Uwaooo”, Gau whined, and Edgar smiled brightly.

“Hello, Gau! Do you remember us?”

Gau’s face lit up in a smile. “Mister Prince! Mister Friend!”

Edgar nodded. “That’s right! Now, we need to find my brother, and we think he might be somewhere in these mountains. Have you seen him?”

Gau pursed their lips and shook their head. “No frogs”.

“Ah no, my brother isn’t a frog”, Edgar quickly corrected them. “My brother is a human and looks a lot like him”, he explained and pointed to Cyan.

Gau tilted their head before their eyes widened and they nodded furiously. “Gau see!” they exclaimed and lifted their arms over their head in what seemed to be an effort to mime something intimidating. “Big! Gau think bear!”

Edgar nodded. “That sounds like my brother. Can you take us to where you saw him?”

Gau nodded. “Gau show! Gau see, Gau show!” they chanted and grabbed Locke and Edgar as unceremoniously as they had the last time.

Edgar twisted a bit to get comfortable in Gau’s grip and winked at Locke. “Are you ready for another ride, Locke?”

“... Locke?”

Everyone turned around at the voice to see Celes stepping out from behind a tree, confusion written all over her face.

Locke smiled and waved at her. “Hello, Celes. I’m a frog”.

Celes stared at him. “... Yes, I can see that”.

“And I can see that you are exactly as beautiful as your voice suggests”, Edgar said with a charming smile, to which Celes responded with another stare.

“This is Prince Edgar of Figaro”, Locke explained. “He’s a frog, too”.

Celes nodded slowly. “... All right. That’s... wonderful”.

Locke smiled excitedly. “Good, then come along, we might need all the help we can get”. He turned back to Gau and gave their hand a pat. “All right, Gau, show us where you saw the big man”.

“Uwaooooo!” Gau howled happily and started to run, forcing the others to sprint or get left behind.

They ran along the foot of the mountain before finding a narrow path that led them upward in a serpentine pattern and over a number of gaps, one of which was deep enough to send chills down Locke’s spine as they leapt over it. Finally, they reached a spot that looked like someone had set up camp.

Edgar immediately wriggled out of Gau’s grip and hopped around the camp. “Sabin!” he called, and received a slightly muffled response.

_“Edgar?”_

The voice was coming from the edge of the cliff. Only, there was no one there.

As one, they all walked closer to the edge and peeked down.

A blonde man with a striking resemblance to Edgar was hanging by his fingertips from a ledge further down, just above a whole lot of nothing.

Cyan immediately fell to his knees at the edge. “Prince Sabin! What art thou doing down there?”

“Hi there!” Sabin greeted them all.

“Gau find!” Gau exclaimed happily with a wave.

Sabin smiled and shifted his grip. “I fucked up slightly and I can’t get up. There’s a rope in my bag, if someone feels like helping out”.

Cyan scowled down at him. “So then why is that rope not fastened to thee as thou climb, Prince Sabin?”

Sabin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Can we focus on the saving for now and save the scolding for _later?_ ” His last word turned into a shout as a piece of the ledge he was hanging from broke off, and he was left dangling by one hand for a split second before he managed to get a better grip on the ledge.

“Ah, yes, of course”, Cyan sputtered and turned around to look for the rope, which Celes had already fastened to a large rock.

“Step aside, knight in shining armor coming through”, she called as she walked past the others and lowered the rope down to Sabin, who grabbed it with a smile.

“The damsel in distress appreciates your chivalry”, he called back as he started to climb up the mountainside. As soon as he let go of the little ledge, another piece of it broke off and tumbled toward the distant ground.

Once Sabin reached the edge of the cliff, Celes, Cyan and Setzer grabbed his arms and hauled him up the last bit while Gau howled encouragingly, and he gracelessly flopped onto his back. “Whew, what a relief. For a while there, I thought I was a goner for sure”.

“Prince Sabin”, Cyan reprimanded him, apparently having held back his scolding for long enough, “I have told thee time and time again to exert more caution on thy exploits, lest something akin to this should happen!”

Sabin looked up at him, cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “Edgar? Why’re you talking like Cyan?”

“Because that _is_ Cyan”, Edgar said and jumped onto Sabin’s chest. “And this is me”.

Sabin stared at Edgar, completely silent, before bursting into laughter. “Edgar, you did _not!_ ”

“How do you figure it’s my fault?” Edgar asked with a pout.

Sabin wiped a tear as he hiccuped another laugh. “Because Cyan couldn’t get himself into that kind of a mess if he _tried_ ”.

Edgar shook his head, but there was a smile on his lips. “That’s true”.

Feeling that another part of their predicament was quickly being forgotten, Locke hopped up to them and cleared his throat. “First of all, I’m incredibly glad that you’re all right, Sabin”, he said and turned to Edgar, “but we still need to find someone who can break the spell. That old man didn’t tell us how much time we have left and it’s starting to stress me out”.

“You’re right”, Edgar nodded. “We need a kiss from uncrowned royalty to break the spell”, he explained to Sabin, who made a face.

“Ooh, that’ll be hard to find. This is a republic”.

Cyan crossed his arms. “Most unfortunate”, he agreed.

“We’re not too far from Figaro”, Setzer pointed out. “If we had an airship in working condition, I could fly you there, and your family could help you out”.

“But unless you have one hidden somewhere, we don’t”, Edgar sighed. “We got here by boat, but that did take its sweet time”.

Locke shook his head. “Yeah, I’d rather not risk running out of time out on the open sea”.

“... Gentlemen...” Celes finally spoke up and looked between them, completely incredulous. “Isn’t Sabin Edgar’s brother?”

Sabin looked surprised by the question. “I am”.

“Then you have your solution right here”. When her statement was met with uncomprehending looks, she waved her hand at Sabin. “ _He’s_ uncrowned royalty!”

Everyone turned to look at Sabin, who stared at Celes. Then, a smile crept onto his face. “Well, damn, I guess I am!”

He took Edgar in his hands as he sat up. “Then this’ll be over in no time!” he laughed and kissed the top of Edgar’s head. He yelped when he suddenly found a much heavier weight settled on his lap and Edgar, now in his original human form but much more lightly dressed than is proper for a prince, gave him a disapproving look.

“A heads up would’ve been nice”, he reprimanded him before tousling his hair, “but thank you”.

“You’re welcome”, Sabin grinned as Edgar got up, before he turned to Cyan. “And _you’re..._ ” He looked Cyan up and down, and then turned his head to look at Locke.

“... Still under the spell”, Cyan surmised, accurately, as he still looked like Edgar, and Locke was still a frog.

Setzer looked between the two Edgars and cocked an eyebrow, a sly grin on his lips. “I don’t see much of a problem with this situation”.

Edgar smirked back with a wink, but Cyan sputtered.

“Well, I do!” he protested. “I could not live with having stolen Prince Edgar’s appearance!”

Sabin brushed some dust off his trousers as he stood up. “Yeah, how did that happen, anyway?”

Edgar made a face. “I made a deal with a voodoo man without reading the terms and conditions”.

“Oh, I can’t _wait_ to see _you_ on the throne”, Sabin teased and was shoved in retaliation.

“Shush, it seemed safe enough at the time”. Edgar sighed and shrugged. “Anyway, he promised me freedom, and he promised Cyan a family”.

Cyan uncrossed his arms only to cross them again. “But why would the voodoo man give me thy appearance based on that?”

Edgar nodded confidently. “Because in my body, as Prince Edgar, you could’ve had a family, even though Cyan would never”.

“Makes sense”, Sabin admitted, but Cyan slumped.

“I apologise. I should never have wished for such a thing”.

“No need to apologise”, Edgar assured him. “Besides...” he smiled gently and placed a hand on Cyan’s shoulder, “I’ve always thought of you as family”.

Sabin nodded eagerly. “Yeah, me too! I mean, if you think about it, you’re sort of like that one uncle who always ends up babysitting”.

Cyan looked about to argue when he was suddenly enveloped in a puff of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Cyan looked like his usual self again.

A few steps to the side, Celes shifted her weight. “... I feel like I'm the only one who's missed a _lot_ of goings on here”.

“Uwaooo”, Gau whined from his place crouched at her feet.

Beside her, Setzer gave her a crooked smile. “I could update you over a drink”.

Celes laughed and shook her head. “No thanks, boss. I’d rather we stay professional”.

“A shame”, Setzer replied, though it sounded more like a joke than actual lamentation.

Meanwhile, Sabin had remembered that Locke was still a frog, and he smiled down at him. “I take it you’re in need of a princely kiss, too”.

“If you wouldn’t mind”. Locke climbed up into Sabin’s proffered hands, and Sabin laughed.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from!” he promised and gave Locke a big smooch on the head.

Locke had that same feeling of falling as he’d had when this all started, and once he recovered, he found that his hands weren’t green anymore, and that he – like Edgar – was wearing only his smallclothes. Well, at least voodoo magic seemed to have _some_ concept of decency.

Something warm fell over his shoulders and he looked up to find that Celes had draped her jacket over him on her way to untie the rope, closely followed by Gau. He heard a huff from behind him and suddenly Setzer stepped forward to drape his coat over Edgar.

“Can’t have people making me seem like less of a gentleman than I truly am”, he joked before turning to address Sabin. “Are you coming with us?”

Sabin shrugged. “Might as well. I haven’t been home in a while, so I might even go with Edgar and Cyan when they leave. Just have to pack up my things”.

“I can give you a hand with that”, Setzer offered with a charming smile as he placed a hand on Sabin’s lower back. “You know, while you’re in town, you should come by my casino. Blackjack, it’s called”.

Cyan watched them with a scowl as he raised his voice and marched determinedly after them. “Prince Sabin! I am still not through talking to thee about the dangers thou put thyself in constantly! It is past time that thou start thinking about thy safety!”

After Cyan had marched off, Locke found that Edgar and he were the only ones left standing by the edge of the cliff, barefoot and wrapped up in someone else’s jacket. He looked at Edgar and their eyes met, and Locke shook his head in disbelief. “Well, we did it. We broke the spell”. He shook his head again. These last twenty-or-so hours were beginning to feel more like a dream or a story than his own life. “So, got any plans for how to celebrate?”

Edgar pursed his lips in thought before they pulled into a smirk. “How about a kiss?”

Locke laughed even as he stepped in closer. “You sure? Last time didn’t go so well for the two of us”. He was pulled even closer by an arm around his waist, and Edgar leaned in close enough that his breath warmed Locke’s lips as he spoke.

“I like to live dangerously”.

~~

Locke stretched and rolled over in the bed, murmuring happily as an arm snaked around his shoulders and coaxed him over to rest his head on Edgar’s chest.

“Sleep well?” Edgar asked, voice hoarse, and Locke nodded sleepily.

“Yeah”, he rasped back. “You?”

Edgar huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Locke’s head. “Never better”.

Locke closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the moment for a while. But there was a question that needed asking, and there was no point in delaying it. “So... what happens now?” He felt the arm around his shoulders tighten its hold slightly as another hand came up to thread gentle fingers through his hair.

“... You could come with me to Figaro”.

Locke smiled and nuzzled at Edgar’s chest. “And do what? Become the prince's full-time plaything?”

Edgar shifted beneath him to press his lips to his hair again. “If that's what you want”.

Locke let out a soft laugh and lifted his head to look Edgar in the eyes and stroke his cheek. “I don't think life in a castle is for me”, he admitted, before smirking. “With me being a treasure hunter, however, there is a high likelihood that our paths may cross again”.

Edgar cocked an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes and his voice. “Are you threatening Figaro's royal treasury?”

Locke’s smirk widened as he lifted himself onto his elbows above him. “What if I am?”

Edgar’s gaze flickered down to where Locke’s lips were hovering just shy of touching his own, and he smiled. “I'll have to upgrade our security”.

“Good”, Locke breathed and placed a hot kiss on Edgar’s lips. “I love a challenge”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter! Thank you for coming with me on this entirely self-indulgent adventure <3<3


End file.
